reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Polite Society, Valentine Style
Polite Society, Valentine Style is a mission in Red Dead Redemption 2. Mission overview In search of new leads for the gang, Karen, Tilly and Mary-Beth convince Arthur and Uncle to ride out to Valentine with them. Story Arthur wakes Uncle up in camp while he's sleeping. After pointing out Uncle's constant laziness, Arthur tells Uncle to get in the wagon, as they need to get some things in Valentine. Karen, Tilly, and Mary-Beth convince Arthur to let them go as well. As they near Valentine, the group encounter a man whose wagon has broken down. Arthur can either help him get his horse back from nearby, send Tilly to do it, or refrain entirely. Once they resume the ride, they reach Valentine, where the women explore the town in order to find any leads, while Arthur and Uncle buy supplies from the store and relax outside with a bottle of whiskey, before Arthur dozes off. Afterward, Arthur is awakened by Mary-Beth, who tells Arthur of a train they can rob. Arthur then notices Tilly is being harassed by a man across the street. After sternly warning the man to leave, Arthur enters the hotel to find Karen. He finds her having been hit by a man she was attempting to steal from, who Arthur then knocks out. After the group meets outside, someone asks Arthur if he was in Blackwater, as part of the failed robbery. Arthur denies it, but the man doesn't believe him and rides off. Arthur chases after him until the man he was chasing is bucked off his horse and is hanging on a cliff. Arthur can choose to either save him or let him die. If he is saved, the man says that his name is Jimmy Brooks and thanks Arthur, who admits that he was in Blackwater recently. As thanks, Brooks gives Arthur a pen and rides away. Alternatively, the player can stamp on his hand and cause Brooks to fall to his death. If the player decides to spare Brooks, some lines that he’ll say can be reflected on Arthur’s last ride. Gold Medal Objectives * Return the lost wagon horse to its owner. * Find Karen within 45 seconds. Mission failure The mission will fail if the player: * Assaults, kills, or abandons Uncle, Mary-Beth, Tilly, and Karen. * Destroys the wagon * Abandons the wagon * Alerts the law * Lets Jimmy Brooks escape * Dies Deaths * Jimmy Brooks (optional) - died after falling off cliff edge. Video walkthrough File:Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mission 8 - Polite Society, Valentine Style Gold Medal File:RDR2 PC - Mission -8 - Polite Society, Valentine Style -Replay & Gold Medal- Trivia * If the player refuses to retrieve the horses, the girls will ask Arthur why he didn’t help to retrieve them; the player will also lose Honor. * If the player does nothing while Jimmy Brooks is hanging from the cliff, he will fail to get back on and fall to his death. Additionally, refusing to save Brooks will lower the player’s Honor significantly. * When Arthur begins pursuing Brooks, he takes a nearby horse, which belongs to a Valentine resident. Returning the horse to its owner after completing the mission will make the player gain Honor. * These factors make this a key mission in determining the player’s Honor. * While searching for Karen, if the player enters the room to the right from the rent room they will encounter the constipated man that can be heard every time the player enters the hotel in free roam. * Before heading upstairs if the player enters room 1B they will encounter a member of the Chelonians who will be praying on his knees. * After the mission is complete the bathroom and room 2A in Saints Hotel will become temporary unlocked for the player to explore. Navigation fr:La bonne société, façon Valentine de:Feine_Gesellschaft nach Valentine-Art es:Sociedad educada, estilo Valentine Category:Redemption II Missions